


Symptomatic

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Ichijouji Ken, Caretaking, Dubious Consent, Fever, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Ichijouji Ken's Memory Is Swiss Cheese, M/M, Memory Loss, Outdoor Sex, Rutting, Sex Pollen, Sick Character, Temporary Amnesia, Top Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: Ken wouldn't stop sneezing after he took a hit in the face, moments before Paildramon delivered a fierce Elemental Bolt and sent the creature slinking off into the distance. Sure, the hit had been mostly some weird pink powder, but he'd washed his face, and still, the sneezing continued.That was the first sign something was wrong.The second sign was the stumbling.Ken was always graceful, so stumbling was weird to say the least. He was disoriented, unable to hold himself up, and when Daisuke caught his arm to steady him, his skin was on fire.When Ken grabbed a tree for support and hunched over to retch onto its exposed roots, Daisuke wasn't sure if that was the third sign or the fifth.Whichever one, there were too many signs.ORAfter a strange Digimon encounter, Ken falls ill and Daisuke has to take care of him...and then he has to Take Care of Him.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ana Writes Semi-Angsty Porn 2020, Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okikage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/gifts).



> It's Christmas already in Japan!
> 
> Unfortunately, this fic had to get sliced in two because it was becoming just too damn long. *smh*

Ken wouldn't stop sneezing after he took a hit in the face, moments before Paildramon delivered a fierce Elemental Bolt and sent the creature slinking off into the distance. They were all too preoccupied with making sure Ken was okay to see where it went. Sure, the hit had been mostly some weird pink powder, but he'd washed his face after the battle, and still, the sneezing continued.

That was the first sign something was wrong.

The second sign was the stumbling.

Ken was always graceful, so stumbling was weird to say the least. He was disoriented, unable to hold himself up, and when Daisuke caught his arm to steady him, his skin was on fire.

When Ken grabbed a tree for support and hunched over to retch everything from their last meal onto its exposed roots, Daisuke wasn't sure if that was the third sign or the fifth.

Whichever one, there were too many signs.

Ken was sick.

They'd made camp immediately, and Daisuke helped Ken wash out his mouth and settle in a comfortable position around a fire while Daisuke shot emails back and forth with Miyako and Koushiro to figure out what to do. Ken fell asleep immediately, no matter how uncomfortable the ground was.

Unfortunately, the Digimon wasn't showing any data in Daisuke's D-Terminal, not even a name. There was just…nothing.

An uncomfortable email conversation with Miyako and Koushiro and an even more uncomfortable in-person conversation with Wormmon and V-mon later, they agreed the most realistic option was for Miyako and the others to track the Digimon down and try to learn more about it.

They hadn't heard anything by the time Ken woke up.

Daisuke, Wormmon, and V-mon, though, hadn't left his side.

"Where are we?" was the first thing out of Ken's mouth as he hugged Wormmon to his chest, dilated eyes darting around, examining their surroundings. "Why do I feel so hot?"

His Digimon nuzzled his cheek, worry tensing the caterpillar's antennae before he turned toward the others. "Daisuke? Check his temperature?"

Daisuke slowly approached and dropped to his knees beside Ken's trembling form. "Hey," he murmured, leaning in to press a hand to his sweaty forehead, a frown twisting his mouth downward. "Your skin is on fire."

Ken turned to him, eyes big and dark and mesmerizing, before leaning into Daisuke's hand, pressing his cheek firmly against the palm. "This feels good," he mumbled, breathless, his eyes fluttering shut.

A soft sigh fell from Ken's pink lips, but he was still shaking against Daisuke's calloused palm, definitely still sick.

"Wish we had an actual thermometer…" Daisuke frowned and pulled away, drawing a small whine from deep in Ken's throat. "Maybe Miyako has an idea how we can check your temperature?" He pulled out his D-Terminal to shoot her and Koushiro another email, mouth contorted in worried concentration.

"Hmm?"

He glanced up to find Ken looking at him curiously, blinking his eyes slowly like he was still tired to focus. "Um, I'm just emailing Miyako and Koushiro, okay? They're super smart and _not_ delirious—I'm sure they'll know what to do now that you're awake and we can ask you actual questions."

Ken cocked his head. "You know Miyako-san and Koushiro-san?"

Daisuke froze. "What? I've known them as long as you have, Ken. Longer."

His pretty face scrunched into a frown, but he didn't press the matter. Instead, Ken stretched out to grab his hand and pull it back, to press his palm to Ken's cheek again and sigh in pleasure at the contact.

Ken's skin was insanely hot, to the point where it felt like it was scalding him, but Daisuke cupped his cheek. He was always Ken's rock, his support, his protector, and now would be no different. He was going to take care of Ken if it was the last thing he did.

"That feels good," Ken mumbled, and he reached for Daisuke's other hand, pulling him in—making Daisuke drop his D-Terminal—to lay the palm to the side of his neck. A pleased moan tumbled from his pink lips at the touch, and he held his hands over Daisuke's to keep them firmly in place, pressing them harder and harder into his skin.

Daisuke, awkwardly hovering over him, tried to think through what to do from here, but trying to hold himself up in this position wouldn't last much longer. "Uh, Ken?"

"Hmm?"

The rumble in Ken's throat sent soft vibrations through Daisuke's hand and up his arm, and his pretty blue-violet eyes fluttered closed, then open again before settling on Daisuke's face.

"I have to email Miyako and Koushiro," he said, shifting to keep from falling on top of Ken. "Need at least one hand to do that."

But Ken shook his head and tugged him even closer.

Daisuke toppled down, landing haphazardly on top of him, and barely managed to right himself before he crushed Ken entirely. "Hey, what are you doing?" he gasped, catching his breath. A slow rumble inside Ken's throat shocked his eyes wide, and Daisuke wetted his lips, uncertain.

"Your touch is nice," Ken mumbled, his eyes falling shut with a soft sigh. "You're cool next to my skin, but…you're normally hot, right?" His beautiful blue-violet eyes fluttered open, pupils dilated wide, to meet Daisuke's. "What did you say your name was?"

Chest aching, Daisuke started to pull away.

He had no idea how to respond to that, what to say to his best friend not recognizing him anymore—yet still remember all their friends? Was this from the effects of that weird pink powder? How did that even make sense?

"Oh, um, it's Daisuke," he said softly, uncertain. "I'm…Daisuke."

It seemed useless to say he was Ken's best friend, his partner, his nakama. It wouldn't make any difference under the circumstances.

Ken studied him from under his lashes, cheeks flushed, lips parted, eyes dark and dilated. "My skin feels like it's on fire, like I'm going to burst from the pressure," he murmured. "Will you help cool me down, Daisuke?"

He worried his lip, irritation coiling in his abdomen at the realization that his body was already reacting to Ken's sultry voice and flustered appearance. "How would I do that?" Daisuke mumbled.

Heaving, Ken tried to push forward to reach him better, sweat gathering on his temples and forehead. "Touch me…"

Daisuke wetted his lips.

Him talking like that, practically begging Daisuke to touch him, panting and sweating and flushing, sent a powerful jolt of desire through his veins, tearing right into Daisuke's chest. It wasn't anywhere near appropriate, but that didn't stop his body from leaning in, from curling toward Ken's desperate voice.

Tempering himself, Daisuke pressed a palm to Ken's feverish cheek, swiping his thumb over the ridge just below his eye. "Anything else?" he mumbled.

Ken whimpered, pressing into the touch. "No," he murmured, grabbing Daisuke's other hand again and slamming the palm against his chest so he can feel the rapid beat pounding inside. " _Touch_ me."

Daisuke inhaled sharply but didn't pull away, even when Ken released his hands to tear at his shirt, fumbling to undo the buttons and reveal the skin beneath. "K-Ken…what are you doing?"

But Ken quivered, struggling to put his thoughts into words, struggling to speak at all. "I…I need to feel you."

The part that broke Daisuke was the confusion that laced the words, like Ken himself had no idea why he needed the physical contact—and if he truly couldn't remember Daisuke, couldn't remember their connection, he _wouldn't_ know why.

"I'm so hot," Ken whined, pushing forward, glassy eyes big and eager and a little scared, "and you'll make me feel better, I know it."

He'd do his best, but…

"What can I do?" Daisuke asked. "How can I help?"

"I don't…I don't _know_ ," he barely managed to say, but his body quaked and trembled, jerking with a necessity he couldn't voice or explain. "I just _need_ you."

With a sigh, Daisuke leaned down, releasing the tension in his form so he could relax his hand over Ken's chest and feel the beat of his heart—it was too fast, too hard, somehow both too faint and too loud at the same time. "I'm here," he murmured. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll always be here for you."

A powerful pulse jolted through Ken, his body convulsing, and Daisuke pressed his hand harder against the throbbing heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

Daisuke did a visual check, seeing if he could pinpoint something beyond the fever that could be causing this, and his eyes froze at the sight of the bulge in Ken's skintight jeans.

That…well, that changed things.

One more "symptom" to tell Miyako and Koushiro about—when he managed to grab his D-Terminal again and email them.

Fuck, this was the last thing Ken would ever want Miyako and Koushiro to know about, but there really was no reason for him to be feeling that, for his body to react like that right now. It _had_ to be related.

Daisuke started to pull back to grab his D-Terminal.

But Ken let out a long whine and latched onto him, fingers digging into his forearm. "Don't, don't go," he whimpered, drawing him in till Daisuke was practically on top of him.

"I told you," Daisuke murmured softly, running his free hand through Ken's stringy hair, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you, I promise. Always."

That didn't stop Ken from dragging him even closer, practically panting in Daisuke's face now, and Daisuke fumbled for a handhold, falling on top of him, thigh grazing the bulge in Ken's skinny jeans—

A sharp moan flew from Ken's mouth, and he jerked his hips upward, seeking more contact.

"Ken?"

Daisuke winced at his voice—breathless and high-pitched and panicking—but Ken didn't respond other than to tug him forward, forcing Daisuke to slot his leg between Ken's, hands landing on either side of Ken's waist.

"I'm overheating," Ken heaved, clamping his eyes shut and rocking against Daisuke's knee, sharp nails digging into one arm and holding him in place. "God, why is my body on fire?"

All too quickly, Ken wasn't the only one whose body burned.

Daisuke pulled away immediately, tearing his arm from Ken's sharp grip, but as much as Ken whined at his departure, Daisuke didn't know what else to do. There weren't any other options.

If he stayed too close, something might happen, Daisuke might do something, and Ken was sick, definitely not in his right mind. Ken would hate him afterward, and he'd hate what he'd allowed himself to do, hate himself for hurting Ken.

Ken didn't deserve that.

But without Daisuke on top of him, Ken started yanking and tugging at his button-up shirt. "It's too hot, too hot," he whispered, desperately trying to free himself.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute," Daisuke mumbled, frantic, breath catching, and pressed close again to keep those buttons securely in place. "What are you doing, Ken? You can't just— _take_ your clothes off—"

Ken looked up at him with big glistening eyes, his heaving breath ghosting over Daisuke's face.

Suddenly, Daisuke realized how close they were.

Up close, Ken's cheeks were particularly flushed, his dark pink lips parted, eyes dilated, and he panted, desperately out of breath, his heart beating so hard Daisuke could hear the blood pumping through his ears.

Or maybe that was his own heartbeat.

Whimpering, Ken reached out for him, arms hooking around his neck too easily, and dragged him down till their hips clashed. Daisuke barely caught himself before he crushed Ken entirely, but Ken let out a low keening cry at the sudden contact and rocked their hips together.

"Ken…" he rumbled, voice pitched low, but Ken didn't seem to hear him.

Ken's long arms released the back of his neck, but instead of letting him go, they slid down, down, down to grab his hips and keep him firmly in place, their bodies smashed together.

Strong electric currents shot down Daisuke's spine, and as much as he tried not to react, the moment Ken spread his legs wide and rutted up into him, he couldn't stop the way his body pulsed and spasmed in response.

Face buried in Ken's neck, Daisuke breathed in his scent, overwhelmed by the flowery shampoo and sweat and a hint of something sickeningly sweet, and let himself rock into Ken's determined movements.

He was hard way too fast.

Losing himself in the moment, he took a long deep breath and buried his teeth in Ken's neck, biting and sucking at the tender flesh till Ken trembled and moaned. He trailed a row of dark bruises along Ken's pristine porcelain skin until he met Ken's jaw and pulled back enough to capture his pink lips in a greedy kiss, panting Ken's name with each gasping breath.

Ken moaned with him, incoherent, and bucked his hips to a spastic rhythm, like if he pushed hard enough, they could actually merge into one—

Daisuke wanted to.

Slender fingers threaded through his hair, tugging hard on the strands, though one hand stayed at his hip, digging into the bone. Ken inhaled sharply at a particularly fierce thrust and sighed into the soft roll of Daisuke's hips that came afterward. He panted, tried to speak, but the words refused, until he finally managed to gasp out, "Wh-who are you?"

Daisuke froze.

"You said your name before...what is it?"

Nausea welled in his stomach, and he ripped out of Ken's arms again, putting as much space as possible so they weren't touching anymore.

Ken whined in the back of his throat, blinking blearily at him.

Daisuke buried his face in his hands, sighing. "You really don't remember me, do you? How can you not…?" He rubbed his thumbs over his eyes, digging in till they hurt.

How could Ken forget him, yet remember Miyako and Koushiro? Wormmon, sure, he could get that, but Ken had known Daisuke for exactly the same amount of time as he'd known Miyako and Koushiro and the rest of the Chosen Children.

How in the world could this sickness, whatever it was, just erase Daisuke from his memory? As if they weren't linked eternally by a profound bond? As if their hearts had never synchronized?

Daisuke felt sick.

Both with himself—he'd gotten too distracted and overwhelmed to stop, he'd touched Ken when Ken was unwell—and with the situation.

But he didn't have time to panic, no matter how much his heart ached.

He took a deep breath and scrounged around for the D-Terminal he'd dropped earlier, trying to ignore the way Ken squirmed and writhed not too far away, tearing open his shirt and unveiling the lovely porcelain skin under—

Finally, Daisuke pulled up the email conversation with Miyako and Koushiro and typed up his "report," trying to be as discreet as possible about Ken's little problem. Sure, that was definitely connected, but Ken would be absolutely mortified if their friends knew he had an uncontrollably hard erection right now.

Wormmon and V-mon curl up next to him while they wait, the caterpillar shivering with concern, and Wormmon asks, "Ken-chan's going to be okay, right?"

Daisuke nodded. "I'm going to make sure he is."

V-mon squeezed his Jogress partner. "Of course Ken'll be fine. Daisuke's gonna take care of him for sure."

The email responses were slow—though perhaps Daisuke was a bit impatient—but he soaked them up when they finally rolled in.

Koushiro encouraged them to try to calm Ken down, to help him relax so he could heal better, and if he needed physical contact to achieve that, Daisuke should give him as much physical contact as he could tolerate.

Miyako's email arrived right after that, agreeing. Ken needed to rest, and if Daisuke and the Digimon being close, helped him rest, that's what they should do.

Daisuke swallowed.

Perhaps not being forthright about exactly what kind of physical contact Ken wanted from him had backfired, but aside from Ken, they were the smartest people he knew.

Maybe…

Maybe if Ken got the sort of touch he wanted, if he got to touch Daisuke how he wanted, he'd calm down and relax and sleep through whatever sickness that Digimon had caused.

His eyes darted up to find Ken with his shirt half undone, panting and fanning himself, hips jerking of their own accord, barely able to see the world right in front of him. If possible, it was getting _worse_.

Maybe it would help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll have the second half up by the end of the year...hmm
> 
> ~~fawn specifically told me, if Ken only forgot Daisuke instead of everyone, it would _break_ him...and I knew I had to do it lmao~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ~~ONE PART~~ TWO PARTS AND THAT'S IT BUT DAISUKE WAS NOT WORKING WITH ME ON THIS LASDJFLASLJDFJKLASDF

Swallowing thickly, Daisuke dropped down beside Ken, who was still stretched across his makeshift bed and writhing, completely incoherent and out of control.

"Hey, Ken?" he whispered, leaning close.

Ken visibly startled and turned to him with wild eyes, a curtain of hair flailing with the motion. "How d'you know my name?" he gasped, convulsing with the words.

His sickness was getting worse, and Daisuke…Daisuke would do anything to make him feel better.

"I'm Daisuke." He tried a reassuring smile. "I'm here to help, okay?"

Ken nodded, frantic. "Can you, can you—?" He struggled to take a breath, and his whole body shuddered with the inhalation. "H-how can you help?"

Daisuke scooted closer, close enough he could feel the heat radiating off Ken's partially exposed body, and laid his hand on Ken's chest, feeling the powerful beat of his heart—Ken writhed at the touch, his hips jerking spastically, seeking friction, but it was nothing compared to the low keening moan that fell from his lips.

"I'm here for you, Ken," he said. "What do you need?"

Ken whimpered, trembling in time with his pants. "Touch me," he gasped, twisting and squirming, pushing his heart hard against Daisuke's palm. "I need to feel your skin on mine. I need…your hands on me."

Daisuke took a shaky breath but pressed close enough he could run his other hand along Ken's brow, nudging sweaty strands of hair away from his face. "I'm here," he said, low and careful. "I'm here for you, Ken. I'll touch you as much as you need me to."

An eager whine fell from Ken's lips, somewhat swollen from their earlier kisses. "More…I need more." He started tearing at his shirt again, desperate to get it off and out of the way.

"Hush, I've got you."

With quivering hands, Daisuke reached down to tug the rest of the buttons free, fully exposing Ken's too-thin stomach. He ran his fingertips over the taut muscles, clenching and convulsing with Ken's every gasp and sigh.

He'd wanted to touch Ken like this for as long as he could remember, long before he registered what that _meant_. But never in his wildest dreams had he considered he might touch Ken like this because Ken was sick and needed the contact. Never had he considered he might touch Ken like this while Ken couldn't remember his name.

"More," Ken panted, even as Daisuke's hands flattened over his skin and swept up and down his torso. He bucked his hips, eyes rolling back, when Daisuke's palm settled over his spastic heart. "More, more, more…"

But Daisuke hesitated.

Ken's movements made it pretty obvious what _more_ meant, but the thought of undoing his too-tight pants and _exposing_ him sent Daisuke's head spiraling. It was wrong, no matter how much Ken asked him to, no matter how much he begged. Touching Ken's chest was already inappropriate, but _that_ was unforgivable.

" _Please!_ "

He swallowed, trying not to look at anything but Ken's flushed face as he slid his hands down to undo the buttons keeping him safe and sound and secure. Keeping him impenetrable.

Ken whimpered, shaking with barely contained desperation as Daisuke tugged the slacks down just enough to free the tent in his underwear, brushing Daisuke's knuckles in the process. And when Daisuke lay down next to him, Ken curled into him with a moan and rocked his hips into a hand Daisuke hadn't managed to pull away yet. He buried himself in Daisuke's chest, clinging to him, yanking at the shirt until he reached bare skin, and Daisuke hooked an arm under his neck, wrapping around his upper back, holding Ken tight.

Daisuke let his eyes fall shut, too scared he'd get too brave if he watched. Instead, he wrapped his hand around Ken through his underwear, soaking up his intoxicating sounds, drinking in the floral scent of his hair, and began a slow rhythm.

Surprise coiled in his chest when Ken clawed at his shirt, panting and moaning, loud enough his broken voice echoed in the trees around them, loud enough the whole Digital World could probably hear. Ken trembled in his arms, clinging to him for support, and moved with the strokes, slow at first, then speeding up.

Daisuke could feel it build as Ken's movements turned spastic and Ken gasped into his chest, and all too quickly, Daisuke pulled his hand back, palm damp from the cum that had seeped through the fabric.

He lifted his head to stare at his hand, glistening in the low light, but Ken didn't stop shaking.

"Do you…?" Daisuke cleared his throat. "Does that feel better?"

Ken looked up at him with blown-wide eyes and parted lips, cheeks so flushed he looked red, hair tangled and matted from all his twisting and turning. "That felt _so good_ ," he panted, sliding a hand farther up Daisuke's bunched-up shirt to tease a nipple. "Make me feel good again?"

Daisuke's jaw dropped open, but when Ken rocked his hips against his thigh, he was still hard. Incredibly hard, harder than could possibly be comfortable.

"Okay," he mumbled, cheeks flushing scarlet.

He glanced down, eyes zeroing in on the wet spot on Ken's gray underwear, and this time, he eased his hand under the elastic waistband and wrapped around his slick shaft. Ken shuddered against his chest, pinched his nipple hard enough Daisuke gasped, and tried to burrow his face into Daisuke's collarbone, pressing so hard into him it felt like he was trying to merge their bodies together.

Daisuke's rhythm stuttered when Ken cried out and coated Daisuke's hand, but this time, Daisuke kept going, pumping him tighter and faster, testing out how long it would take for him to come again.

Ken tumbled over the edge almost immediately.

"A-are you okay?" Daisuke asked, worry slinking into his voice.

But Ken only let out a low moan and rolled his hips again, then again, slowly gaining momentum as he slid into Daisuke's slippery grip over and over, pleasuring himself with Daisuke's hand.

Daisuke held him tight against his chest, not sure what else to do with Ken _like this_. He held Ken until he came again, his cries somehow getting louder, his orgasms closer together, which didn't make any sense. He slowly withdrew his hand, palm slick with cum—

Ken's cries of relief turned to desperate whines.

"This isn't—this isn't working!" The words came out like an apology. "You're still _sick_!"

He wiped his hand on his shorts in an attempt to clean it, but Ken pressed closer to rut against his thigh. His mouth found Daisuke's neck, and he latched on. Ken sucked hard just above his collarbone, then shifted up, up, up until his lips closed around Daisuke's throbbing pulse with a heady moan.

Daisuke tried not to react, tried not to think about the fact that Ken was leaving marks, leaving _proof_.

But it was impossible with Ken pressed this close, jerking his hips right into Daisuke's thigh. He rocked harder and harder, overwhelming Daisuke with each thrust, until his body shuddered with release and he moaned around his mouthful of Daisuke's pulse. Daisuke shuddered, holding Ken so tight against his chest he was sure it hurt, but he was worried he'd do something he shouldn't if he loosened his grip. Ken started to pull away, his teeth digging into Daisuke's throat, but when he found he couldn't break free, he threw himself into it again, trying to bury himself in Daisuke so they couldn't be separated.

Daisuke wasn't sure how long he held Ken like that, his hands gripping handfuls of Ken's unbuttoned shirt, revealing more and more of his gorgeous porcelain skin. Ken's moans blurred together. His body never stopped moving, never stopped trying to smash into his, and Daisuke didn't know what to do other than hold him and support him through it.

He slid his hand under Ken's loose shirt and ran it up and down his spine, rubbing and massaging along the vertebrae in an attempt to soothe him. He had no idea how long this would last, but hopefully, when it was over, Ken could calm down and fall asleep again—hopefully he could sleep through the rest of this strange sickness and wake up normal.

He needed Ken back. He needed his partner, his best friend. He needed Ken to _remember him_ again.

Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief when Ken broke his hold on his throat and tucked his head under Daisuke's chin. Maybe now—

Slender fingers, hot from the fever, grazed his abdomen.

Daisuke gasped. His eyes jolted open. "Ken?"

Ken's heaving breaths were hot and damp as they permeated the fabric of his shirt, spanning across his chest, and those fingers dipped down to tug at his shorts, prying them open, dragging down the zipper.

"Stop," Daisuke mumbled, half-hearted and more than a little scared he wouldn't be able to stop himself if Ken started touching him. "Ken, _don't_ —"

He wasn't even sure Ken could hear him, so focused as he was on revealing his most private parts to the world. He dragged the elastic hem of Daisuke's boxers down, exposing him to the cool evening air.

" _Ken_ …" Daisuke buried his face in Ken's matted hair with a needy whimper. "Ken, please."

"Hmm?" Ken pulled back enough to look at him, his normally vibrant blue-violet eyes dazed and cloudy, his flushed chest heaving with each breath. "You want me to touch you." He slid a finger along Daisuke's shaft before wrapping his long fingers around him. "Don't you?"

Daisuke clenched his eyes shut.

It was a stupid question. There was no world in which Daisuke didn't want Ken to touch him, didn't want Ken to want him too. It had been years since they'd first Jogressed, since he'd felt Ken's heart beat in his chest, Ken's soul intertwined with his. There was nothing he wanted more than to connect their bodies in the same way.

"I've _always_ wanted you to touch me," he admitted, "but—"

"I don't understand…"

Daisuke's eyes blinked open, and he stared at Ken's furrowed brow and tight frown, the confusion painfully adorable. "Understand?"

Dark eyes found his, and Ken's hand squeezed hard. "Do I know you?"

His body convulsed, and his heart seized, and Daisuke pressed a hand to Ken's cheek. "Your memory's a little fuzzy right now." He gave Ken a little smile; he didn't want him to see how much it hurt that Ken had no idea who he was.

Ken nodded slowly, and below, his hand gave a slow, tight stroke that made Daisuke buck into him. "I suppose…" he said slowly, but there was a thickness to his words, like he was struggling to piece the words together. "I haven't done anything like this before. I'd _never_ do this."

Daisuke swallowed. "Then why are you?"

"I need to _feel_ you. I don't—I don't understand. I need to feel _you_." He pushed their chests together so their hearts pounded against each other, _into_ each other, and gave a particularly strong stroke. "You need to feel me too. Don't you?"

He shook with the need for it.

"Your name…" Ken rolled his hips—Daisuke gasped at the sudden pressure against his thigh—and locked eyes with him. "Tell me your name."

Daisuke had lost track of how many times Ken had come a while ago, how many times he'd filled his underwear, how very wet he must be already. Somehow, it still wasn't enough. He wasn't sure if Ken had gained a refractory period or if he'd just managed to get a little bit of control over himself, but he was already insanely hard again and, apparently, now that Daisuke had stopped touching him, determined to touch Daisuke too.

None of this made sense.

Would it ever end? Would giving him the touch he craved actually help him feel better? Because it hadn't made much of a difference so far, and Daisuke wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. It hurt too much.

He took a deep breath, praying his voice didn't crack. "Daisuke. It's Daisuke."

Ken hummed in acknowledgment, but his eyes fluttered shut and he began a slow rhythm, rocking his hips and stroking Daisuke to the same rhythm.

Pleasure thrummed through Daisuke's veins. His chest heaved in tune with Ken's ministrations.

But he shivered too. His heart ached, uncomfortably lost despite Ken's matching heartbeat, despite having Ken right here in his arms. Every time Daisuke had to say his name again, every time Ken forgot him a little bit more, the pain shot straight through his chest, a lance to the heart.

His eyes stung, but he couldn't let himself cry. Not now.

Instead, he pulled Ken to him, crashing their mouths together, committing his lips, his tongue, his taste to his memory, drinking him in for as long as he was able.

Because when this ended, even if this helped heal Ken, no amount of apologizing could make up for his actions. No matter how pleasurable, no matter how much Ken begged for his touch, nothing could stop this from being a horrible violation of his body, of his mind. He was taking advantage of Ken—and that made him no better than all the people, all the Digimon, all the _monsters_ that had taken advantage of Ken and used him in the past.

How could he call Ken his best friend now? He didn't deserve the honor of that title.

Ken kissed him like he needed to taste him, and with this strange sickness, he probably _did_. He opened his mouth with a long moan and teased Daisuke's lips till he opened up too and they could entwine their tongues. They curled into each other, sighing and entangling and needing _more_ , and Daisuke couldn't help letting his hands trailed over the contours of Ken's body, studying every muscle and bone, every valley and plane and curve, until he was imprinted on his memory for eternity.

The way Daisuke's palms traced his skin made Ken break away, gasping for breath, and his dilated eyes flickered to Daisuke's face. "Why…?" He released his grip below, even slowed his own rocking hips, in favor of running his thumb under his eye, wiping away the salty tears that had leaked out. "Why are you crying?"

Daisuke swallowed, his heart heavy and aching. "I don't want to hurt you."

It was something he'd promised himself he'd never do, but here they were…

Ken frowned at him before quirking a smile, tilting his head back and exposing his throat. "It's probably going to hurt at least a little bit," he said, all soft and relaxed, like Daisuke's concern was silly, but something about the conversation—or maybe it wasn't related at all—excited him and he thrust into Daisuke's thigh with a little whine. "Isn't that normal? The first time?"

Daisuke's heart stuttered to a stop.

"But"—he pressed a kiss to Daisuke's surprise-parted lips and mumbled into his mouth—"you'll stretch me, right? Shouldn't be too painful. But I-I've never…"

"Ken." Daisuke gripped his shoulder and pushed him away enough to meet his gaze, painfully ignoring the way Ken's hips bucked at the sound of his name in Daisuke's voice. "We really don't have to do that. You don't…I _can't_. I can't do that with you. Not like this."

"Th-then _how_?" Ken gasped, dragging out the word.

His hands dug into the front of Daisuke's shirt, gripping it hard where it was bunched up over his heart, and he rocked his hips harder and harder, using Daisuke's thigh for pressure. His own thigh brushed Daisuke's exposed erection, making him fully hard again just when he'd been starting to flag, and Ken moaned at the contact, wanting more of it.

Daisuke's hips pitched, rutting into Ken in response. "Ken, _please_."

But from the way Ken whimpered and rolled his hips, he couldn't even slow down. He was too close, too overwhelmed by his overpowering arousal. He rocked harder against Daisuke's thigh, faster and faster, and Daisuke carded his fingers through Ken's hair as he tipped over the edge and fell apart in Daisuke's arms.

Ken was always beautiful, but there was something insanely intoxicating about the way Ken panted and moaned, eyes bleary, lips swollen, hair a mess.

Daisuke held him as he came down, wanting nothing more than to hold him and kiss him forever.

But obviously, that wasn't in the cards.

If he touched Ken the way Ken wanted him to right now, he was a monster too—like those who had used him for his position as a Chosen Child, for the Dark Seed buried in his neck, for his image and fame. No better than Vamdemon or Demon or anyone else who'd tried to use Ken—to use Ken's _body_ —for their own gain.

He didn't deserve to touch Ken like this. He didn't deserve to touch Ken at all.

Daisuke let his eyes fall shut and held Ken close in his arms, trying to calm his breathing, calm his arousal. He couldn't let himself get carried away, couldn't let himself give in to the desire to finish stripping off Ken's clothes and touch all of him.

For his part, Ken never stopped rocking his hips, even while he recuperated from his latest orgasm. He rocked through his recovery, panting, building himself up again, and Daisuke's eyes widened as he shimmied his legs, slowly shifting and kicking off his pants, leaving him whimpering in underwear long ago soaked through with cum.

Ken clutched at his shirt, his face, his heart, trembling against him and rutting into his thigh. "Y-you can't…" His chest heaved, each haggard breath pressing his lungs flush with Daisuke's exposed abdomen, smashing their bodies together. "I need you. But _you can't_."

Daisuke held his face, eyes crinkling at the corners. "I can't hurt you like that," he whispered.

Quivering, Ken pushed forward to slot their mouths together, and against his better judgment, Daisuke let him. Ken parted his lips, invited Daisuke inside, and moaned at the contact. He melded their mouths and bodies together, entwining them till the only separation was the clothing still blocking off the contact Ken yearned for.

Daisuke yearned for it too, but it wasn't that simple. He knew it wasn't. Some things were too terrible to even consider, and hurting Ken like this, while he couldn't even remember Daisuke's name, was one of them.

"Then don't," Ken heaved when he broke the kiss. "Don't hurt me."

"Huh?"

Ken kissed him again, heated and desperate and needy, and his voice was raw and broken, his words barely discernible, stifled by Daisuke's mouth: "Don't hurt me. Give me only pleasure. Just—make me feel _ecstasy_."

Daisuke tugged him tighter to his chest, trying to ease the ache inside that made his voice crack. "Ken…you don't know what you're asking me to do."

But Ken was already pushing his shirt and boxers farther down his legs, using his feet when he couldn't reach the waistline anymore, and then forcing his shirt up over his head, leaving Daisuke naked and exposed on the makeshift bed. "I'm asking…"

He flattened his palm over Daisuke's heart, and when their eyes met, there was a familiar glimmer under the gaze. It disappeared as he slid his hand down to trace over his golden skin.

"I'm asking you to fuck me."

Daisuke clamped his eyes shut.

Ken's hand wrapped around him again and gave him a slow, steady stroke, and Ken's lips found his ear. "No, I _demand_ you fuck me."

He squirmed in Ken's grip, tremors of arousal shooting through his body.

"If-if I'm so important…" Ken nuzzled his cheek, nosed at his ear. " _Make_ me remember you."

When Ken kissed him again, opened up to him, leaving himself completely vulnerable, trusting him despite not knowing him, Daisuke knew he couldn't say no anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part won't take as long I PROMISE!!


End file.
